


Prologue: Coming Storm

by Omnibard



Series: Dragons, Princesses, and Other Fairytales [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnibard/pseuds/Omnibard
Summary: (Thanks for the inspiration for this Prologue!)prowlingthunder  asked:Fanfiction word game: thunder.





	Prologue: Coming Storm

 

A dreadful crash woke Lunafreya with a start.  Lying still, curled on her side, she tried to convince herself it was only thunder, as such sudden, violent storms were not uncommon in the valley this time of year. Only thunder and not something awry in the manor.  Only thunder and not Imperial Artillery.

It was hard to convince herself there in the fearful, gripping dark, especially with the spot that _ought_ to be occupied in the bed still warm, but empty.

She was about to call out, even as her hands slid through the silk sheets to push herself up and back against the familiar curves of the headboard, when the stark pale light blazed through the far windows.  The room with it’s elegant and airy white marble and teal, gold, and dark wood accents was transformed by glaring flashes of light and shadows jumping crazily across the floor and walls.  She was too old, by now, to be afraid of the dark, and tricks of the light.  Too old and too experienced with more tangible horrors in the world.  Even so, she was glad when her eyes adjusted to the dark once more as the thunder roared, seeming to shake the entire tower, and she saw the familiar silhouette standing near the window, looking out into the storm.

“Did the thunder wake you as well?” She called quietly, debating whether she wanted more to cross to the other, or stay in the warm bed.  Her earlier fears seemed silly, now, in her breathless relief.

“No.”  Ariel’s voice was soft and distant, as if her thoughts and focus lie elsewhere.  Lunafreya knew her companion never rested easily during a storm.

Her _companion_.  The brown-haired, dark-eyed woman had been with her since she was twelve years old, and over the years had become so much more than a playmate and a confidant. Lunafreya had come to trust and rely upon the Altissian’s courage and consul, as well as her bright smiles. They did much to keep bright her hopes in the glittering, gilded cage and torment her home and life had become. The servants, soldiers, and citizens, as well as the agents of Niflheim, recognized Ariel’s role to the point that the special emphasis was placed upon it: “the Oracle’s _Companion”_ , like it was an official title all its own.  Lunafreya did not mind, as long as it prevented the Empire from taking her away.  That was one of General Caligo’s favorite threats.

“Will you come back to bed?”

“Lunafreya,” Was the quiet reply, “I think you should dress.  Something is coming.”

The words chased ice through the Oracle’s throat, and she reached for the lamp at her bedside, casting the marble in a warm golden glow even when the lightning flared bright once more.  The dark-haired, dark-eyed woman was standing in her chemise, barefoot, watching her. The earnest expression on her face clenched sharp shards into her belly.

“Alright,” She whispered, throwing off the covers, “Let’s dress and meet this… thing.”

Together they moved across the cold floor of the tower room to the door of the dressing room.  Their hands moved swiftly with underthings, skirts, and blouses.  Slacks were not in fashion, and despite her requests, no one saw fit to furnish Lunafreya or her companion with any.  They supposed, wryly, the soldiers thought it’d be more difficult for them to try and run away if they were in skirts and heels.

“I’ve hidden a knife from the kitchens—”

“—a _knife_ , Ariel?!  If they find—”

“—it’s hidden under the bed, fastened to the frame on the inside.  I hid it as well as I was able.  I’m going to get it.”

“Ariel—”

“—Something is _coming_ , Lunafreya.  For you.  By my life and soul, it won’t harm you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Got questions? Want to talk about it? [Here's your mic! ](https://mtraki.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
